1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission detecting device and a data transmission detecting method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a data transmission detecting device capable of improving data transmission correctness, and a data transmission detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has advantages of low cost and high capacity, electronic products generally use the DRAM as a memory solution, and the DRAM is an indispensable part of the electronic product. In view of applications, the DRAM is mainly applied to information technology (IT) products such as desktop computers, notebook computers, DRAM upgrade modules, servers and workstations, etc.
In a communication system or a computer system, a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) can be used to improve an error check capability for the DRAM. After the data transmission or data storage, the CRC can be used check whether an error is occurred during the data transmission. During the data transmission, both of sending and receiving ends are required to perform a CRC calculation, and then a certain end compares CRC results calculated by the sending and the receiving ends, so as to determine whether the received data has an error.
If the CRC is used to improve a data reading correctness of the memory, the CRC calculation is performed only when the data is confirmed to be ready. If the CRC calculation is performed before the data is ready, an error CRC calculation result is obtained.
Moreover, in the DRAM, some data buses are probably shared. When data is successively read, if a CRC calculation time is not under control, data conflict is liable to be occurred. Especially, when the CRC calculation time is relatively long, if a next batch of data is received before the CRC calculation is completed, an error is occurred.